Dorvish Airways
Dorvish Airways AG (Dorvish: Dorvische Airways Aktiengesellschaft) is the flag carrier of Dorvik. Dorvish Airways operats scheduled services in and out of its hubs and its central location in Haldor. It was created on May 7, 2856 and it is one of Terra's oldest airline still in operation. Dorvish Airways is the largest airline in Artania by passengers served and fleet size and one of the largest airlines in Terra by kilometers flown. The government of Dorvik once owned 48.03% of the stock in the company however reduced it in 3329 to 27.11% and further in 3342 to 7.65%. Since August 4516 it is owned by Valruzian LOT Group. In January 4260 due to economic issues the Dorvish Ministry of Trade and Industry announced that it had agreed with Dorvish Airways to purchase 45% of Dorvish Airways and form a joint private-public venture with Dorvish Airways. The move was sponsored by Minister of Trade and Industry as well as the State Bank of Dorvik in an attempt to shore-up the slightly failing flag carrier. In March 4508 the Dorvish government announced that it was re-nationalizing the flag carrier. The move was apart of a nationalization effort of the Dorvish Ministry of Trade and Industry alongside the Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport. Dorvish Airways AG would continue to manage Dorvish Airways but would wholly be owned by the Dorvish government and would only retain 45% of controlling interest in the company. Dorvish Airways AG is a public-private venture operated by the Dorvish government, with employees controlling 5% of the company. In 4515 Valruzian LOT Group announced its intention to take over the Dorvish Airways and entered talks with the Government of Dorvik on the purchase of the airline. In the result of the negotiations, a deal was designed on basis of which LOT Group became the owner of all 95% of DA remaining in the possession of the Dorvish government. LOT Group took over only the aviation part of the airline. In the result, about 25.000 employees remained employed by the ground services part which remained in the hands of the government. As per the action of the Dorvish government in September, 4521 Dorvish Airways was formally re-nationalized and placed under the care and custodianship of the Ministry of Trade and Industry until further notice.http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=592700 RP: Nationalization of Dorvish Airways Service Dorvish Airways provides extensive services on Terra. It is the only airlines on Terra to provide flights to every single country and colony although this service has been interrupted several times by war or trade embargoes. Most of the flights are from its hubs while smaller feeder airlines serve in Northern Artania and Dorvik. It has a strong partnership with Artanian Continental, a carrier which operates solely on Artania. Fleet Dorvish Airways operates almost entirely on Dorvish-built aircraft, they serve at the forefront of using Dorvish technology around Artania and around Terra. Dorvish Airways has recently renovated its fleet to include some of the newest aircraft available from Reglair Flugzeugbau AG. Due to technical issues with the aircraft made by Reglair, the new management board of Dorvish Airways decided to purchase aircraft made by the civilian division of Artanian Defense Group. Management .]] Dorvish Airways is a standard organized Dorvish share corporation, thus is led by the Chairman of the management board, who acts as CEO. In Dorvish companies there is a unique structure in which the leadership of the company is two-tiered. The management board is led by a chairman who is also CEO while a supervisory board which is made up of shareholders and employees chooses and removes the management board as well as chooses the compensations for the management board. This system is a cornerstone of Dorvish capitalism. Dorvish Airways is a government-associated national flag carrier. The Dorvish Government has traditionally never selected a Chairman, however the government at times has shown its displeasure by publicly stating another candidate was a better choice, as was the case when Brunhilde Albert was selected over Nadejda Katranjiev in 3200. References and sources Category:Airlines of Dorvik Category:Corporations in Dorvik